


His Fool and His Alpha

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Doyoung, bottom jaehyun, side yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Jaehyun is an Omega entering his first heat cycle and Doyoung is the Alpha he wants to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Doyoung and Jaehyun have been best friends since forever. Jaehyun turns out to be an omega and gets his first heat, and pleads for Doyoung to help him with it, saying he doesn't want anyone else. Doyoung is conflicted, worried about their relationship changing too much, but he can't deny that he wants Jaehyun too, and he can't stand the thought of any other alpha claiming him.

It’s unfair, Jaehyun thinks as he watches the wet spot on his jeans grow in circumference, that the universe has given him the most oblivious of oblivious best friends. Perhaps drooling on each other was forgivable when they were five, but now that they are college students in their twenties “studying” for midterms the drooling should be under control. Doyoung hadn’t lasted more than fifteen minutes before he had ended up asleep in Jaehyun’s lap. All of Jaehyun’s study materials are on his laptop which is currently out of reach because a certain someone refused to drink a cup coffee. He should be upset. He should push his best friend off the couch or use his head as laptop stand. Instead Jaehyun reaches down to tuck a lock of hair behind Doyoung’s ear and trace the line of his jaw. Doyoung stirs then, rolling over to nuzzle Jaehyun’s stomach.

“You smell weird,” the sleepy male mumbles before he is unceremoniously shoved onto the floor. “What the fuck, Jaehyun!” he shouts as the door to the bathroom slams shut.

Jaehyun locks the door and leans against it, closing his eyes and trying to slow his breaths. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure, he was in love with Doyoung, had been in love with his best friend for a long time now, but never had his body betrayed his attraction like this. He is covered in sweat and already half hard. Briefly Jaehyun wonders if this is what an Omega in heat feels like and ends up laughing, knowing that it must be much, much worse. Anyway, he’d been tested at birth and Jaehyun is perfectly happy with his boring Beta life. A few minutes and deep breathing exercises later, Jaehyun is calm enough to exit his hiding place.  

Doyoung looks up from his notes and wrinkles his nose. “Seriously, Jaehyun, you smell different.”

“Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you have a better sense of smell than I do,” Jaeyhun replies plopping down on the couch. “But since I know you won’t let it go, do I smell good different or bad different?”

“Definitely good different.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about, right?”

Doyoung isn’t sure, but he hums anyway. Jaehyun’s scent had been strange for awhile now, but since he wasn’t acting any different Doyoung decided to keep it to himself. The observation had tumbled out of his mouth before his half asleep brain could stop it.

“Sorry for falling asleep on you, but you didn’t have to knock me off the couch.”

He watches as Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him, an expression that he’d grown fond of over the years.

Gesturing to the still wet spot on his jeans Jaehyun says, “I had to wash all your drool germs off me.”

“You think I have cooties or something?” Doyoung asks, eyes playful.

He’s seen that look before and Jaehyun knows that if he’s not careful, it’s likely that he’ll have to lock himself in the bathroom again.

“What are you, a third grader?” Jaehyun fires back. “And for the record, if cooties were an actual thing, I’m one hundred percent sure that you’d have it.”

By the way Doyoung is arching his eyebrow at him, Jaehyun already knows he’s lost. He grabs the nearest throw pillow and tries to discreetly place it on his lap, you know, just in case.

“Then let the record show,” Doyoung says, leaning down to lay on Jaehyun’s pillow of defense, “that if I have cooties then so do you.”

Jaehyun is observing how pretty Doyoung’s eyelashes look in the low light of their apartment, but god damn it that’s not the point. The point is that he does not have fake cooties.

“Excuse you,” Jaehyun starts, “but I was not the one who kissed half of our high school in junior year.”

Doyoung laughs out loud at that and Jaehyun can’t help but join in because it’s true. Right after Doyoung turned seventeen he went through a phase where he claimed that his “youth was slipping away from him.” Doyoung wanted to spend his last year as a child being reckless. At first Jaehyun was worried. What if Doyoung ignored his studies? What if he developed a substance abuse problem? All of Jaehyun’s worries were put to rest when he realized that, to Doyoung, living recklessly just meant a lot of kissing. It started with girls in their year, but before Doyoung knew it he was kissing boys and girls from the upper and lower classes as well.  Most of the kisses were barely a brushing of lips that ended with a high five and some laughs.  But high school is high school and, much to Doyoung’s delight, various rumors spread. His personal favorite was that he had made out with the entire varsity basketball team.

“Since that’s the truth, friend of mine, then I gave you the cooties. Or don’t you remember?” Doyoung finally asks, arching his eyebrow in the way that made Jaehyun grab the pillow in the first place.

Of course Jaehyun remembers. How could he forget?

They’d been sitting on the floor of Doyoung’s bedroom on the night of their first and only kiss.

“How many?” Jaehyun had asked. Keeping his face neutral was easy now. He’d been practicing for a long time.

“More than usual since it was a party,” Doyoung replied with a chuckle. “Fifteen, I think. I don’t even have to ask people anymore. They come to me.”

“Guess that means you’ve kissed everyone at school.”

“Not everyone,” Doyoung had said in a way that forced Jaehyun to look at him. “I haven’t kissed you.”

Jaehyun was too stunned to reply and Doyoung had laughed at his shocked expression.

“Well can I?” he asked, eyes innocent.

Jaehyun nodded and watched as Doyoung leaned forward, his eyes shutting automatically. Their lips had barely touched, but his racing heart and shortness of breath only confirmed what Jaehyun already knew to be true. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

“There,” Doyoung said after they pulled apart. “Now I’ve kissed everyone.”

Lost in the memory, Jaehyun doesn’t answer Doyoung’s question and is promptly poked in the side. He yelps and Doyoung laughs.

“Guess you don’t remember,” Doyoung says with an exaggerated pout. “I’m hurt.”

“I remember!” Jaehyun replies a little too quickly. He recalibrates. “I remember your breath smelled gross.”

Doyoung laughs again and it makes Jaehyun want to kiss him. _Really_ kiss him.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung replies with a smile before finally getting off Jaehyun’s lap. “If you’re lucky maybe next time I’ll brush my teeth first.” Doyoung winks and Jaehyun’s blood pressure spikes.

That night Jaehyun dreams of thin lips and childhood bedrooms.

//

Doyoung wakes up early. His unplanned nap had totally screwed him and now he has some last minute cramming to get done before his exam. He inhales deeply, not all surprised that he can smell Jaehyun mixed with the freshly brewed coffee.  Even though it seemed to change in intensity day by day, nothing calmed him quite like Jaehyun’s scent did.

His day passes by in a blur. Worn out by the studying, exams, and just school in general, Doyoung goes to bed as soon as he gets home.

He wakes in the middle of the night. As soon as Doyoung opens his eyes he is overwhelmed by Jaehyun’s scent. He’s not sure how he knows, but he knows that Jaehyun is in distress and he jumps out of bed and rushes to the other man’s room.

“Jae?” he asks, knocking on the doorframe. He’s confused by the sight in front of him. Jaehyun has left his door open and is haphazardly throwing clothes into a suitcase on the bed. “It’s almost three in the morning. What are you doing?”

Jaehyun turns to face him, eyes swollen and cheeks tear stained. “I’m leaving.” His voice is strained, like he’s trying not to cry and Doyoung’s confusion grows.

“Leaving? What do you mean you’re leaving? It’s the middle of exams week you can’t just-”

“Can’t you smell it?!” Jaehyun shouts, startling Doyoung enough to make him think twice about entering his best friend’s room. He remains standing in the doorway.

“Smell… Jaehyun, what are you talking about?” Of course Doyoung could smell Jaehyun. He could always smell him, could pick him out of a crowd, knew whether he was home or not by scent alone. It had been this way for years now. Had he really never mentioned this to Jaehyun?

“They got my test wrong, Doyoung. I’m not a Beta. I’m an Omega.”

“But…” Doyoung starts, completely at a loss for words. “But that can’t be right.” All infants were tested at birth. Everyone grew up knowing what they were and it shaped all the choices they made.

Jaehyun sighs, momentarily pausing his packing to sit on the floor and lean against his bed. Still unsure of what to say or do, Doyoung opts to finally enter the room and sit next to him.

“It’s rare, but it happens. My test results probably got mixed up with someone else’s. It was most likely a simple human error.” By the tone of Jaehyun’s voice Doyoung can tell he doesn’t think anything about this is simple at all.

“How did you find out?” Doyoung asks, staring at the floor.

“When I woke up this morning I felt like shit so I went to the university clinic. They couldn’t figure out what was wrong with me so I ended up going to the ER.”

“And you didn’t call me?” Doyoung asks, not making any attempts to disguise how hurt he was. “I would’ve gone.”

Jaehyun just shakes his head. “I knew you had back to back exams today. I didn’t wanna bother you. Anyway, they decided to do a blood test since I was running a fever and that’s how I found out.”

“Okay… Okay…” Doyoung starts, trying his best to process all the new information. “So you’re actually an Omega. But why do you have to go?”

“Sometimes you’re just so…” Jaehyun closes his eyes and rubs his face in frustration. “I’m going into my first heat cycle. I have two or three days tops before it hits.”

And suddenly the reason why he was so sensitive to the change in Jaehyun’s scent makes total sense.

“Oh,” Doyoung replies lamely because he can’t think of anything else to say.

Both men are quiet for a few moments before Jaehyun finally gathers the courage to say what he’s been scared to say all day, to finally speak out loud the first thought he had when he got the news that had turned his life upside down.

“I don’t actually want to go,” Jaehyun says quietly.

“Then don’t.”

“But if I stay you know I’ll need someone to help me get through my heat cycle. They say that the first one is the worst.”

“Of course,” Doyoung replies, oblivious as ever.

“I was…” Jaehyun’s voice is quiet, but steady. “I was hoping that person would be you.”

“Me?”

Jaehyun forces himself to look Doyoung in the eye. “I don’t want anybody else.”

Doyoung flails, the hopeful look on Jaehyun’s face making him feel burdened more than anything else. A decision like this shouldn’t be made so lightly. There were so many things to consider. He’d have to take care of Jaehyun for days, maybe even a week. Doyoung wasn’t ready for that. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he hurt Jaehyun? He’d never be able to live with himself if that happened. What if they soul bonded? Doyoung wasn’t sure he wanted that with anyone, much less his best friend. If they did this, there was no going back. It was likely that their friendship would be changed forever, for better or for worse. Was that a risk he was willing to take? His gut is telling him to say yes, but his conscience isn’t so sure. Suddenly the pressure is too great and Doyoung gives in to his more rational side.

“Jaehyun, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 _I knew it_. Jaehyun been preparing himself for this rejection all day, thinking it would lessen the sting. It didn’t. Along with the hurt he feels a deep regret for asking in the first place.

“You know I would if I could, but-”

“But you can’t. Okay, I get it,” Jaehyun replies, voice turning cold.

“There are way more qualified Alphas than me out there. Why would you even want it to be me?”

There’s a pregnant pause and Doyoung’s not sure why, but he’s holding his breath.

“You’re so stupid.” Jaehyun gets up from the floor then, Doyoung quickly following suit.

“What?”

“You heard me. Now go to bed, Doyoung. You still have exams tomorrow.”

Jaehyun’s voice is condescending, placating, and it’s making Doyoung frustrated.

“Don’t just dismiss me. Let’s talk-”

“What’s there to talk about? My dad is sending a car. I’ll be back sometime next week and we can forget any of this happened.”

“Your dad did what?”

Doyoung is more shocked by this more than anything else. Jaehyun’s father was barely a part of his life, an international businessman who was rarely home. Their families were total opposites. Jaehyun’s father was very wealthy, and he’d grown up in a big house never wanting for anything. He put all his time and energy into his work and nothing was left for his son. Whatever warmth Jaehyun’s family was lacking,  Doyoung’s family had in spades. Their tiny home, already bursting with people, had accepted Jaehyun without a second thought. Doyoung’s mother often joked that Jaehyun was her favorite son because he was more hardworking and well mannered then his “twin brother” Doyoung.  The only reason Doyoung was able to attend the same exclusive school as Jaehyun was because of an academic scholarship. As it was, the only reason Doyoung was able to afford college was because Jaehyun took care of their rent. It hurt Doyoung’s pride, but Jaehyun always assured him it was one way of paying back Doyoung’s mom for feeding him while they were growing up. He was grateful that he didn’t have to eat alone.

“It’s a family matter, Doyoung.” If Doyoung was frustrated before, he’s hurt now. Jaehyun is his family.

“Jaehyun, I-”

“Just go! Please!” Jaehyun shouts.

Doyoung can see the tears brimming in Jaehyun’s eyes and his first instinct is to apologize, to tell Jaehyun he’s an idiot, to ask him to stay. But since Doyoung is an idiot after all he reluctantly walks towards the doorway, with Jaehyun following close behind. For the first time ever in his life, he watches his best friend slam a door in his face. 

//

“And you just… Let him go?”

Ignoring the pain that threatens to split his skull in two, Doyoung opens his eyes to finally at look his companions. They’re both frowning at him, not in anger, but in concern. He must look just as awful as he feels. After Jaehyun kicked him out he decided to sit on the couch to wait for his friend and possibly try and stop him from leaving. He’d woken up with a sore neck and realized that Jaehyun was gone. Doyoung had rushed to his exam, which he bombed, and was now here, seated in a café with two friends who were currently staring him down.

Taeyong was Doyoung’s closest friend after Jaehyun. They’d grown up less than a block from each other and, much to his chagrin, his mom had pictures of them taking baths together as babies. They had remained close when Doyoung went away to his “fancy ass rich kid school,” Taeyong’s words, not Doyoung’s. After high school graduation Taeyong took a year off to travel, using the money he’d saved up from his summer jobs. When he returned he had a year’s worth of stories, gifts for his friends, and Yuta.

“What was I supposed to do, Taeyong?” Doyoung replies, massaging his temples. “Do either of you have an aspirin?”

He watches as Taeyong and Yuta share a conspiratorial look. Sometimes it really sucked to have friends that were dating each other.

“You know,” Yuta starts, rummaging around in his backpack for the necessary aspirin. “I spoke to Jaehyun early this morning.”

“What?  I thought his phone was off. He hasn’t been answering my calls or texts.”

Taeyong takes that as a cue to reach into his back pocket to grab his phone. “Did you get home okay?” he says aloud while typing. “Send.” It only takes a few seconds before Taeyong’s phone lights up and he’s shoving it in Doyoung’s face.

“I did. Thanks for asking,” Doyoung reads, dejected. “Smiley face.”

There’s a short moment of silence before Doyoung mumbles, “He hates me.”

He isn’t prepared for the raucous laughter the follows his statement. He can only gape at his two friends as their laughter grows louder, enough to draw the attention of other customers. It takes a few minutes for them to calm down, Taeyong using the sleeve of Yuta’s sweater to wipe his tears. The way that Yuta is smiling at Taeyong makes Doyoung want to punch them both in the face.

“You’re so stupid, Doyoung,” Yuta finally says.

To that, Doyoung can only roll his eyes. “People have been telling me that these days,” he replies, remembering Jaehyun’s words.

Taeyong and Yuta share another conspiratorial look and that’s it, Doyoung has had enough.

“One, please give me the damn aspirin. Two, I’m clearly missing something. What am I missing?”

“One,” Yuta replies, not missing a beat. “Here’s your aspirin.” Doyoung dry swallows it and Taeyong grimaces, getting up to order him another drink.

“Two,” Yuta continues. “Wow… I thought you were playing hard to get all this time, but you honestly didn’t know.”

“I don’t!” Doyoung exclaims, his patience wearing thin. “I don’t know anything. Please tell me what I don’t know.”

“Jaehyun loves you.”

Doyoung let’s that information sink in, something tightening in his chest. _Denial, yeah, that’s the way to go._

“Of course he does. He’s been my best friend for so long I barely remember my life before him. I love him too.”

Yuta smiles sadly at him and Doyoung feels his heart drop to the pit of his stomach because he knows. He knows what Yuta is about to tell him and he’s not sure he’s ready to hear it.

“No, Doyoung. Jaehyun is _in_ love with you.”

Several memories come to Doyoung at once, little snapshots of the years spent with his best friend, the look on Jaehyun’s face when they were fourteen and Doyoung admitted he was gay, how Jaehyun always let him hog the blanket during their childhood sleepovers, how puffy Jaehyun’s eyes were the day after he decided to go on his kissing spree, the way Jaehyun’s nose crinkled when he was laughing really hard. Doyoung thinks he should’ve known. He kind of suspects that he knew all along. _I really am stupid._

“It’s okay,” Yuta says, reaching across the table to place a hand on top of Doyoung’s clenched fist. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way about him. It doesn’t make you a bad friend.”

Doyoung mumbles something that sounds like a petulant, “I know that.”

“What does make you a… less than stellar friend is that you’re letting him go through his first heat cycle alone.”

Taeyong comes back to their table, handing Doyoung a glass of iced coffee which he downs all at once.

“I feel really shitty about that, I do, but he sprung it on me out of nowhere and I panicked.”

“Understandable,” Taeyong says, scooting his chair over so that he could lean his head against Yuta’s shoulder. “So now you fix it.”

“How can I fix it when Jaehyun won’t talk to me?”

“Go get your Alpha ass over to his house and help him.”

Doyoung takes too long to respond and Taeyong groans. “Are you fucking serious, Doyoung? You know what? I don’t know why I even bother-“ Yuta cuts him off, by kissing him on the top the head and making a shushing sound. Doyoung thinks he might actually throw up.

“What’s your reservation?” Yuta asks, non judgmental as always.

“Well now that I know how Jaehyun feels about me-”

“You don’t feel the same way.” Yuta assumes.

“Not exactly,” Doyoung contemplates. “It’s not that. It’s… I mean… I don’t know how I feel exactly. This is all happening so fast.”

“That’s even better than, don’t you think?” Taeyong asks. “There’s a possibility of something more. Your feelings can’t be totally platonic if you’re questioning them.”

“I wouldn’t be taking advantage of him?” Doyoung’s voice is small. “He won’t regret this later on? Confessing to his best friend only to have his best friend fuck him without being sure of his own feelings?”

Taeyong’s face softens immediately and Doyoung is so tired and emotionally drained that he thinks he might cry without ever hearing what his friend has to say.

“That’s the last thing you would be doing,” Taeyong assures. “This is the best way to show Jaehyun you love him, platonically or not.”

Doyoung nods, but Taeyong can tell he’s not convinced so he presses on.

“If Yuta wasn’t there, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Call a service? Could you imagine it? Going through something so intimate and intense with a complete stranger?”

 _Service._ Doyoung shudders. Basically they were Alphas for hire to assist an Omega during their heat. It was all perfectly legal, but everyone had heard the horror stories; Alphas taking advantage of their clients in their diminished state, Omegas being knotted against their will, and other terrible things. The thought of Jaehyun having to resort to such measures makes his stomach churn.

“The first heat cycle is the worst,” Taeyong continues. “Everyone’s is different, but the common denominator is the intensity of it. I barely remember anything from the first day of mine. There was just pain and Yuta to take away the pain.” Yuta raises their entwined fingers to kiss the back of Taeyong’s hand.

“I just… I just want to do whatever is best for Jaehyun.”

“Then go to him,” Yuta replies.

Doyoung’s head is spinning. He looks at his friends both wearing reassuring expressions and makes his final decision. If Jaehyun needs him, then he’ll be there.

//

The room Jaehyun had grown up in was exactly how he remembered it, save for a few small changes. He’d brought his mini fridge with him when he went away to college and in its place is a fully stocked, newer model. He hadn’t left a lot of clothes behind, but now his closet and drawers are full of enough clothes to last him two weeks and his bathroom has toiletries, extra towels and two bathrobes.  He opens the drawer to his bedside table and grimaces. On top of a large stack of crisp one hundred dollar bills is the business card of the most reputable and expensive Alpha service. Next to that is a bottle of suppressants. Jaehyun is surprised since its common knowledge that you aren’t supposed to take them during a heat cycle, only during the weeks before. The doctor at the hospital had explained to him that it wasn’t advisable for him to take any since this was his first heat. His increased levels of hormones combined with the suppressants could cause dangerous side effects.  Leave it to his father to think of everything, advisable or not. Some Omegas only go into heat once or twice in a year, making the suppressants unnecessary while others needed them to manage their much more frequent cycles. Jaehyun doesn’t have time to worry about which will be his fate; he just needs to get through his first one.

For once, Jaehyun is glad for his father’s total disinterest in his life. When Jaehyun called to tell him about his test results, he hadn’t asked any questions, merely told him that a car would come to take him home and everything would be taken care of. He wasn’t even disappointed when his father ended the call without saying goodbye.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Jaehyun sighs as he unlocks the screen. There are five more missed calls along with a handful of texts. He hits delete without reading them. He’s annoyed at Doyoung for not being there and even more annoyed at himself for being upset over Doyoung’s absence. Ignoring his friend’s efforts to get in touch was making him feel miserable, but he’d spent the entire car ride home in tears and Jaehyun supposes this is his payback, even if it was rather pathetic. Exhaustion takes over and Jaehyun kicks off his shoes, falling asleep instantly.

It’s the middle of the afternoon when it starts. He wakes with a jolt, feeling like his skin is on fire and Jaehyun strips as fast as he can, his entire body already covered in a fine layer of sweat. His cock is aching in between his legs and he grabs it, jerking himself frantically until he’s coming. For a moment Jaehyun thinks he’ll have time to relax, but the relief is short lived. His cock hasn’t softened at all, his ass is leaking, and the wave of desire that hits him is so strong Jaehyun feels like he can’t breathe. He rolls to his side, hugging his knees to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He tries with all his might to will away the desire in his gut that is slowly turning into the worst pain he’s ever felt. Jacking himself and again doesn’t help and his desperation grows. Jaehyun is in agony. He’s sobbing now, using whatever energy he has left to crawl across the bed to get to his nightstand. He manages to open the drawer and pull out the business card. It feels so heavy in his hands as he stares at it. He thinks about calling the number, how a stranger will come to his house and put his hands on him, put their cock inside him and he cries harder. Without a second thought Jaehyun grabs the bottle of pills instead.

//

By the time Doyoung makes it to Jaehyun’s house it’s already early evening. He uses the spare key Jaehyun had given him in high school to unlock the front door and step inside the house. The cold and empty feeling of Jaehyun’s childhood home hasn’t changed at all and Doyoung shivers involuntarily. It’s eerily quiet, but he can tell Jaeyhun is there. _Maybe he’s asleep_. He drops his bag and makes his way upstairs to check on his friend. When Doyoung opens the door to Jaehyun’s bedroom, several things happen at once. Jaehyun’s scent fills Doyoung’s nostrils, making him dizzy. It’s so heady and needy and full of desire that Doyoung’s cock hardens instantly. Jaehyun definitely isn’t asleep, but he’s lying so still that it seems as if he is. Doyoung notices the bottle of pills on the nightstand and he’s rushing towards the bed. _Suppressants? Why the fuck would he take those?_

“Jaehyun” Doyoung calls, sitting of the edge of the bed. “I’m here. Get up.”

When Jaehyun doesn’t stir, Doyoung taps his shoulder, surprised at how warm his skin is.

“Come on, stop ignoring me. I know you’re mad, but I’m here now. Let me help you.”

Jaehyun still won’t respond so Doyoung rolls him over, the hand that was on Jaehyun’s shoulder flies to his mouth in shock. The side effects of the suppressants had left Jaehyun in some sort of stupor. His eyes are open, but unfocused. He doesn’t offer any resistance when Doyoung jostles him.

“Jaehyun, stop it. Quit playing. You’re scaring me.”

There’s still no response when he notices how terribly hard Jaehyun’s cock is. It lays flat on his stomach in a pool of precome, so engorged that it’s starting to turn purple.

“Jaehyun, please!” Doyoung shouts, not bothering to mask the panic in his voice. “You have to touch yourself or else your cock is gonna fucking fall off. Wake up!”

Still too out of it to respond, Doyoung decides to jerk Jaehyun himself. It might provide some relief and maybe Jaehyun will finally come to. Doyoung sits against the headboard and opens his legs wide enough for Jaehyun to fit into while lying against his chest. He wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s cock and he ejaculates instantly from the contact alone. Doyoung is almost relieved before he realizes that Jaehyun hadn’t moved an inch. His head is still lolling against his shoulder, eyes open, mouth slack. Something in Doyoung breaks because he did this. He did this to his best friend. Doyoung is sobbing, burying his face in Jaehyun’s neck while he lays motionless in his arms.

“This is all my fault,” Doyoung cries, trying desperately to rouse Jaehyun by pushing the hair out of his face and kissing his temple. “I’m so sorry. Jaehyun, please. Please just wake up.”

Doyoung cries and hugs Jaehyun to his chest. He’s never felt more helpless in his entire life. All he can do is wrap Jaehyun in his arms, wait, and hope. He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but when Jaehyun finally stirs night has fallen. Jaehyun whimpers and Doyoung is sure he’s imagined it until he hears the noise again accompanied by a small shift of the body pressed against him. Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, Doyoung continues to stroke Jaehyun’s hair reassuringly.

“That’s it,” Doyoung coaxes. “Come on, Jaehyun. Wake up.”

A few moments later Jaehyun squirms against him in earnest, clawing at Doyoung’s thighs while his eyes scrunched closed. As the effects of the suppressants subside, Jaehyun’s scent becomes stronger and Doyoung’s mind and body respond in kind. He’s acutely aware of every point his skin touches Jaehyun, hot but pleasurable.  Jaehyun’s struggling becomes stronger and Doyoung realizes that he’s craving skin to skin contact. He gently lays Jaehyun on the bed and strips as fast as he can. When he turns around he’s surprised that Jaehyun’s eyes are open and focused.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun’s voice is barely above a whisper, but the sound of it makes Doyoung’s heart soar.

“I’m here. I’m here,” Doyoung reassures, getting back in the bed only to have Jaehyun to shrink away from him. His heart plummets.

“No…” Jaehyun starts, shaking his head vigorously. “No. You don’t want to be here.”

“Hey,” Doyoung replies softly, lying down next to Jaehyun so they can look each other in the eye. “I know I fucked up. I’m so sorry.”

Jaehyun is staring at him intently and Doyoung feels so vulnerable that he shifts his eyes away. His face was always an open book, easy for Jaehyun to read.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun whispers, accepting Doyoung’s apology.

“It’s not. It’s not okay. I know you may never forgive me, but let me help you through this. Jaehyun, please.”

Jaehyun gives a small nod, scrunching his eyes against the pain that’s come back full force. “It hurts.”

The feeling of protectiveness that washes over him spurs Doyoung into action. He moves to the end of the bed, placing Jaehyun’s feet flat on the mattress and spreads his legs. He gulps when he sees Jaehyun’s hole, his thighs already coated in slick. Doyoung takes a deep breath and pushes one finger inside of Jaehyun, amazed at how easy it is. Jaehyun’s back arches off the bed and Doyoung is peppering kisses to his knee and down his thighs.

“I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Doyoung quickly adds a second finger, pulling them in and out, Jaehyun’s body offering no resistance.

“Is that okay?”

Jaehyun is too far gone to give and proper response, but manages a mangled “please.”

Another finger is added and Jaehyun is riding Doyoung’s hand in earnest, chasing the release he so desperately needs. Doyoung changes the angle of his wrist, hitting Jaehyun’s prostate dead on and watches as he comes apart. He waits until Jaehyun’s breathing returns to normal before he pulls his fingers out.

“How do you feel?”

“Better,” Jaehyun replies, finding the strength to open his eyes. Doyoung can see the gratitude in them and smiles softly.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Jaehyun nods and his eyes flutter shut once more.

Like all other Alphas Doyoung’s cock is huge. He’s staring at Jaehyun’s entrance, wondering how it’s going to fit when Jaehyun let’s out an impatient huff. It’s the same sound he makes when Doyoung is taking too long in the bathroom or about to burn the food on the stove. The familiarity of it, even in a situation equal in vulnerability and intensity, calms Doyoung’s nerves.  He is right where he is supposed to be.

A full body shudder runs through Doyoung when the head of his cock touches Jaehyun’s body. He pushes in slowly, gauging Jaehyun’s reaction. Jaehyun’s ass is tight around his cock and Doyoung lets out a grunt when he’s all the way inside Jaehyun’s body. He leans down, pressing his lips lightly against Jaehyun’s, thinking that it’s ridiculous he’s embarrassed over just a kiss. Jaehyun’s lips press back and when Doyoung’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip he opens his mouth immediately, wanting Doyoung in every way he could have him. Doyoung wastes to time setting a relentless pace, slamming into Jaehyun again and again. Jaehyun’s hands are tugging at his hair, urging, begging.  He braces his arms on either side of Jaehyun’s head and snaps his hips even faster as Jaehyun moans beneath him.

They reach their climax at the same time, foreheads pressed together.

//

Jaehyun’s heat cycle lasts for a week. By the end of the second day Doyoung is able to change the sheets and shower while Jaehyun dozes. He doesn’t bother with clothes and as soon as he slides back into bed Jaehyun shudders and reaches for him. On the third day Jaehyun is finally able to shower. Doyoung stays with him, lathers soap all over his sore muscles and massages lavender scented shampoo onto his scalp. The sudden wave of desire that hits him is so strong that he nearly slips, but Doyoung is there to catch him, to turn him around, to fuck him against the wall of the shower until they both come. Doyoung is everywhere. He is wrapping Jaehyun in a robe, towel drying his hair, and carrying him back to bed. Every time Jaehyun stirs, Doyoung is there, sliding into him and thrusting until the pain slowly gives way to pleasure. The only word that Jaehyun can say is Doyoung’s name; He whimpers it when the sensations are too much and moans it when he orgasms. All of Doyoung’s words are guilt ridden. He whispers apologies into Jaehyun’s ear, tells him he’s sorry again and again as their bodies meld together. Jaehyun wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to be sorry, that the only thing that matters is that he’s here, but he doesn’t have enough energy to form the words. Instead, he whispers Doyoung’s name one more time before finally falling asleep.

On the morning of the fourth day Jaehyun’s stomach grumbles so loud that it wakes the both of them up. The sound makes Doyoung laugh, mouth stretched wide and Jaehyun thinks, not for the first time, that his best friend looks stunning in the early morning light. Even though Jaehyun isn’t aching for physical touch, Doyoung leans over to kiss him soft and slow before heading downstairs to make them breakfast. Jaehyun takes a minute to compose himself, changes the sheets, and follows him downstairs. By the time Doyoung is done cooking Jaehyun needs him again. He bends Jaehyun over the kitchen counter and fucks him until Jaehyun tells him it’s okay to stop. The pancakes they eat are cold, but delicious. They spend most of the fifth day out of the bedroom. There’s finally enough time between Jaehyun’s attacks that they can eat three meals a day at the appropriate times. Doyoung worries that Jaehyun might be getting dehydrated, chides himself for not forcing Jaehyun to drink more water during the previous days. Jaehyun uses his thumb to ease away the crease between Doyoung’s eyebrows. He kisses his temple and makes sure Doyoung sees him drinking. They fuck on the couch. Doyoung leans back as Jaehyun straddles him, sinking down onto his cock until he’s fully seated on Doyoung’s lap. Jaehyun rocks his hips, a whine escaping his lips when Doyoung takes a nipple into his mouth. He can’t stop touching Jaehyun. Doyoung’s hands run up and down his naked back as he nips and licks red marks along Jaehyun’s collar bone. His lips find their way to the middle of Jaehyun’s throat, right under his adam’s apple. Doyoung sucks hard enough to leave a mark, the pain causing Jaehyun to grip his hair even tighter. It’s too much and so he begs, begs Doyoung to make him come for the hundredth time, and Doyoung obliges. He plants his feet on the floor, grabs Jaehyun’s hips and thrusts up into him. Jaehyun’s come hits him in the chin and he growls, quickly shifting their position so that Jaehyun is lying on his back. Doyoung pounds into him until he’s satisfied, admiring the way his come leaks out of Jaehyun’s ass. It takes six days for Doyoung to suspect that what they’re doing is more than heat sex. He’s not sure there should be this much laughter, that there would be time for cuddling and kissing and whispering. He’s still mindful to pull out halfway through his orgasm.  

On the seventh day, Doyoung forgets to be mindful. Jaehyun’s attacks have been less frequent and intense; the sex less hurried and frenzied, so they know it will all be over soon. They’re lying in bed again; Jaehyun’s legs wrapped around Doyoung’s waist as Doyoung rocks into him, slowly but surely. Jaehyun’s back arches when Doyoung hits his prostate, his vision going white and before he knows it he’s coming, legs turning to jello and sliding off Doyoung’s back. The lowlight of the room frames Jaehyun’s face perfectly and Doyoung can’t help but be caught up in his beauty. He shifts back on his heels, but Jaehyun keeps him there by placing a hand on his waist. Jaehyun pulls him down for a kiss, his tongue coaxing, urging him to move and so he does. Doyoung is close. Jaehyun’s body is so warm and accommodating, the hands in his hair soothing, and scent of his Omega overwhelming. _Mine_ is the last coherent thought Doyoung has before he comes, moaning into Jaehyun’s mouth. Unlike before he rides out his orgasm, slowing his thrusts until, _oh._ They’re knotted. Both men freeze, the shock intensified by their newly formed bond. Doyoung can feel Jaehyun’s worry and quickly moves to assure him that it’s alright, leaning down to pacify with soft kisses. They stare at each other in silence, sharing the mutual feeling of awe and excitement. They shift to their sides, the movement causing a wave a pleasure to shoot up Jaehyun’s spine and both men moan because Doyoung can feel it too. Doyoung begins to move, rocking his hips faster and faster while Jaehyun presses their foreheads together. They come at the same time and it’s beautiful in its intensity, the pleasure maximized by their bond. Doyoung thinks he is a fool for being scared of experiencing something so sacred and Jaehyun laughs because yes, Doyoung is a fool, his fool and his Alpha. They fall asleep like that, their bodies and minds entwined so deeply that they’re one entity.

//

The first thing Jaehyun sees when he opens his eyes is Doyoung’s sleeping face. He wants to trace the ridge of Doyoung’s cute nose, but refrains, not wanting to wake him.  They must have come apart some time during the night and Jaehyun can’t help but feel a small sense of loss over their severed connection. It had been nothing short of magical and Jaehyun couldn’t wait to feel it again. Well, he could only hope that he would get to feel that connection again. Maybe this was a onetime thing. They hadn’t exactly defined the relationship while Doyoung had his cock –

“You’re frowning.”

Jaehyun startles. He hadn’t realized Doyoung was awake and now he was smiling at him in a way that made him dizzy.

“And here I thought you’d be waking up with a smile on your face given the kind of night we had.” When Jaehyun doesn’t reply his smile slips, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Are you okay? Does something hurt? Wait let me get you some water -”

Doyoung’s rambling is cut off with a kiss. Their lips barely brush, but his heart flutters anyway. He’s not sure if it’s the blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks or some kind of echo of their bond, but Doyoung knows that Jaehyun feels the same.

“Uhm,” Jaehyun mumbles, pulling the sheets up to his neck. “Good morning?”

“Good morning,” Doyoung replies leaning over to peck Jaehyun’s nose. “Great morning, actually.”

Of course Jaehyun has no reply to that and so he just stares at Doyoung and hopes the blankets will swallow him whole.

 _Cute._ It’s a weird thing to think about your best friend after all these years, but that’s the first thing that comes to Doyoung’s mind as he watches Jaehyun try to find something to say. He swears he can see the gears turning inside jaehyun’s head and decides to save him.

“I guess we can go home today.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, shifting so he’s lying on his back. “You can tell?”

“Mhm. You don’t smell weird anymore.”

Jaehyun huffs while Doyoung chuckles.

“Actually,” Doyoung says, lowering his voice an octave. “You kind of smell like me.”

The blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks has spread to his neck and Doyoung stifles a laugh, deciding to end his torture. He crosses his arms behind his head and lies on his back.

“Anyway, don’t you hate being here? You never wanted to be home when we were kids.”

“It’s not so bad when you’re around,” Jaehyun replies.

Doyoung is grinning stupidly at the ceiling. He wonders if this is what it feels like to be almost in love with your best friend.

“Doyoung?”

“Hmmm?”

“We’re okay, right?” Jaehyun asks in a small voice. Doyoung turns on his side to face him and Jaehyun follows suit.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t expect anything from you after this,” Jaehyun stutters, confused by the look on Doyoung’s face. _Is he disappointed?_ “I didn’t exactly confess to you properly and you don’t even feel the same way- ”

“Who told you that?” Doyoung cuts him off.

“Huh?”

“I don’t remember telling you how I felt, one way or the other.” Doyoung’s eyebrow is doing the _thing_ again and Jaehyun gulps. This, of course, does not go unnoticed by Doyoung who smirks.

“First of all,” Doyoung starts, “You’re too far. Come here.” Jaehyun scoots over and Doyoung happily takes him in his arms, tangling their legs together. “Second of all, are you sure you’re okay. You’re not hurting anywhere?” Jaehyun shakes his head. “Good. Now listen to me for a second. I’m not making any declarations of love here.” Jaehyun snorts and Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Would you let me finish? You’re ruining the moment.”

“I wasn’t aware we were having a moment.”

“You wanna be my boyfriend or not, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun rolls over so that his chin is resting on Doyoung’s chest before he replies, “On one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“That from now on you only share your cooties with me.”

Doyoung is laughing and the sound warms Jaehyun from head to toe. He presses a kiss to Doyoung’s sternum, holding him close.

“You’re so cheesy,” Doyoung says when he finally stops laughing. “I like it.”

“I like you.”

Jaehyun crawls up Doyoung’s body until his knees are straddling Doyoung’s hips, their half hard cocks brushing together.

“I like you too,” Doyoung replies, grinning widely. He gasps in surprise when Jaehyun rolls his hips against him.

“So, boyfriend of mine, are you tired or…?”

“Or,” Doyoung says, pulling Jaehyun down for a kiss. “Definitely or.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it? If you made it to the end of this, thank you so much for sticking with me. This story really stretched what little writing ability I have and I'm just so happy I was able to finish. Hopefully I was able to do justice to this verse and to my favorite ship dojae. May they continue to rise.


End file.
